


Control

by Altraya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Pegging, heel worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altraya/pseuds/Altraya
Summary: Noctis has the control of being a ruler and doesn't want it. Luna clings to control because she's so used to not having it. In intimacy, they like to switch these roles. To put him at ease during some stressful days, Luna works out a surprise for Noct to give up his control to her for one night on his throne





	Control

Lunafreya heard muffled cursing from Noctis in the other room as she studied herself in the mirror. She had been planning this for some time, and finally had worked out everything she considered necessary. She was meticulous, perhaps excessively so, but she wanted to leave nothing to chance for such a risky endeavor. Peeking inside the large tote bag she had filled with supplies, she confirmed everything was there to have a safe, clean, and secret encounter in the Throne Room.

She heard another curse and shook her head. It seemed his attempt at winding down with a video game was going poorly. Well, she would see to that stress of his soon enough. Smiling at her reflection, she studied the lipstick that was more red than her usual soft pinks. Not a bold red, that wasn't her style, but still, darker than her usual. She fluffed out her hair a bit, making sure the way it slipped free was a controlled mess, carefully decided for greater allure. Slim gold chains decorated her cleavage, the black dress leaving much of her chest exposed, buckled under her breasts with a slim gold brooch. The fabric hugged her legs with twisting folds, trailing on the ground just behind her feet, split open in the front from just below the knees, showing glimpses of milky white legs and feet wearing black lace and golden accented heels.

Yes, she was ready to take Noct's mind off of things. Her own mind as well, for that matter. She smiled at her reflection. It wasn't the tender smile she showed the people. This was a smile just for her and Noctis. One with passionate promise. She felt her body responding to her eagerness, and the lust in her expression deepened. Rubbing hands down her chest and along her thighs, she sighed softly and nodded, picking up the tote bag which did not go with her dress at all. That didn't matter, though. Only Noctis would be seeing her, if things went according to plan.

She stepped out into the entertainment room, the click of her heels announcing her arrival. Noct pulled his hand away from his eyes, where he sat leaning back against a couch, rather than on the couch, trying to calm down after his gaming failures. It had been a stressful month, so it wasn't really the game that was causing his frustration, as much as it was that nothing seemed to go right for him lately.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" He asked, concerned, and then he frowned thoughtfully, taking in her dress. "...Going somewhere?"

"We are," she smiled, and then giggled at the distressed expression he had. "Not out of the Citadel, Noctis. I think you'll like what I have planned."

"Do I need to get dressed up?"

"No. I'm dressed for me, as much as for you. There's something I've been wanting to do for a long time now, and I think tonight's the night."

He was tired, but he was willing to see what she had in mind. She read all of that in the light in his eyes combined with the slow way he moved to get ready. He turned a rueful smile to her, running a hand through his messy hair. He wore black silk pajamas, embroidered with gold. They were high quality, rich looking, but still pajamas next to her sexy evening wear. She didn't mind one bit, though. He looked good in those, and she liked the feel of silk on her skin. The ever present coolness to it was a lovely contrast when the skin was hot with passion.

"So, what are we doing?"

"First, we sneak to the Throne Room. You can get us there without being spotted, right?"

His nod was slow, but it came right away. "Yeah... There's secret passages we can use to get there. We'll have to warp past one spot, but it's set up in a deliberate way, to block the light from our magic if we have to sneak to safety."

She took his hand, raising it to her lips, holding his gaze as she did. She saw the excitement beginning to build. He liked a challenge, and to be doing things he maybe technically wasn't supposed to. It was that contrary nature of his, which he was so careful to indulge only in controlled doses now that he was king. Giving him an opportunity to do exactly that was part of her plan for helping him to de-stress. Just a small part of it, but she saw already the help it gave to his mood.

He had no more questions for her, though he did make her take her heels off while they ducked through secret passageways. The soundproofing ought to be good, but he would rather not take any chances of a guard hearing those clicks. She wouldn't leave them behind though, insisting they were important for the night, and she tucked them inside her tote bag of intimate secrets, that provocative bag, for what it promised. He burned with curiosity but Luna's surprises were always amazing, and he knew whatever they were sneaking around for, she had already worked out every detail he could possibly worry about.

He picked her up dramatically in a bridal carry, completely unecessary, when they ducked out of one hidden door to warp across to another one. Most people were disoriented after warping, when they weren't used to it at all. Luna just grinned with excitement, enthralled by all magics, shivering with excitement. He couldn't help but to grin in return, feeling a rush of infectious glee. She took his hand and tugged, barely able to resist the urge to run through the passages. The stone floor would carry the sound of bare feet slapping on it however, which kept her barely in check.

They stepped into the empty Throne Room, moonlight filtering in and illuminating the dais upon which the throne sat. It was almost eerie, haunting, but Luna found it inviting, stepping in with awe alight in her eyes. She looked at him over her shoulder and smiled, eyes narrowing with an intent that sent a surge through him that left his pants feeling suddenly tighter. Then she reached out a hand and golden magic flowed from her fingertips. He was about to object, unsure of what spell she was casting, but fearing the light being spotted. It wasn't the brilliant glow he was used to however. This was more subtle, sliding along the walls as a shimmer, the magic seeking out every window and door and covering it in a subtle glimmering light. It wasn't likely to be noticed after all, not unless you looked very closely to notice the ripples in the air.

"I discovered my shielding magic could also be used to gain some privacy, if I needed to speak words that I couldn't afford to have overheard. It will stay for about two hours, or until I call it back. Plenty of time for us, I think."

"So, will you tell me now, what we're doing?"

She chuckled at that and opened up her tote bag, wiping her feet down with packed one-time wipes before she put her shoes back on. He grinned, not really needing an answer from her. He could guess, or at least, he knew the most important part. He was certainly open to a tryst on the throne with his surprisingly conniving wife. She straightened up, tossing her head and tilting to give him an appraising look, lips turned up in a devious smile. "Why, my dearest King, I'd like you to give up control to me, for the evening."

"Done." No hesitation. Her smirk widened and he flashed one of his own. Nodding, she walked over to the throne and inspected it a moment. Then she laid out an oversized towel from her bag, which brought some laughter from Noct. Making sure the throne and seat before it would be unlikely to need them to clean it to hide their deeds, she nodded with satisfaction and reached over to pinch Noct's arm playfully. He yelped with surprise, not pain, and laughed even more until she faced him with a stern look. A glance at the throne tuned him in to the fact that she was asking permission to take a seat, and he nodded to her. "Control is yours now, Luna," he murmured, and she understood his full implication.

She looked damn good on his throne. He was sure she looked far more regal than he ever did when sitting upon it. Her arms on the rests, back straight, chin up, she was glorious there. He was on his knees at her feet before even he realized that he was moving. Stars, that smile of hers had him straining, melting, he wanted more of that directed at him. Her movements were slow and deliberate, imperious, as she reached across her stomach and tugged at something, then she pulled open her dress, exposing her stomach, her legs, her lace clad hips. The dress was now only hiding her breasts, clipped below them as it was, and it draped heavy on the throne, rich fabric fanning out around her.

Noctis groaned at the sight of her and couldn't be upset with the self satisfied chuckle he heard from her. She had said she had been planning this, she deserved to know just how damn good a job she had done. "Luna, I..."

She lifted a leg, which made him quiet immediately. He watched the border of black lace and creamy white skin at her thigh as that leg moved and finally came to rest on his shoulder. He felt the bite of the thin heel on his shoulder, and his eyes drifted shut with excitement. "Go ahead," she encouraged him, voice clear and sultry. It wasn't fair that her voice didn't break like his surely would if he tried to speak again.

The urging wasn't for him to finish voicing his thought, however, so he was spared from having to try to keep his own voice clear. The urging was for him to act, and he was very happy to do that. He cupped her ankle in hand and turned his face to press a kiss against prominent bone. Then he gently scraped his teeth over her skin, just to follow it up with a lick, and then wrapping his lips around her. Luna let out a pleased sigh, and her voice was softer now, whispered, an energy seeming to hum between them as she gave him another command. "Touch yourself, Noctis. Please yourself. I want you to come first."

He gasped and nodded, her knee bending as he pushed up on his own for a moment to free himself from his pants. She smiled at him, hearing the faint sounds of his hand rubbing along his length. He kissed her ankle again, fingers teasing under her calf, making her shiver with delight. He delicately lifted her foot and wrapped lips around the point of her heel. She watched him eagerly, watched him curl his tongue around it, flick at it, and she felt a surge of her own from her envious clit. He was completely focused on his task and pleasuring himself, the sounds growing louder, faster. He kissed every bit of skin exposed between the lace of her shoes, the tip of his tongue tickling over her skin, meticulous, not wanting to leave any spot untouched. His teeth scraped over the tip of her big toe and she moaned happily.

Again, his tongue curled around its plaything, this time toes, teasing and sucking like he was between her legs instead. She would have him there soon enough, but she wanted him to get off first. She raised her other leg, heel to his shoulder, and he turned his head immediately to pay homage to her right foot. He was very eager now, obvious with it, sucking her heel between his lips and bobbing his head like it was far, far more. The slapping sounds between his legs grew louder, far more insistent, and moments later, he was groaning around her big toe and sagging back to rest on his heels. She grinned, pulling her legs back, spread apart so he could rest between them. His head came to rest on her thigh and she patted him, fingers teasing through his hair. She watched the dramatic rise and fall of his shoulders and back, the way her leg rocked with the force of his labored breathing as he laid heavily against her, unafraid to lean on her.

"When you are ready, love, it is time to turn your mouth to more productive endeavors."

He turned his head to face her, and he smiled as she pushed his messy bangs away from his face so they could see one another more clearly. "Good," he mumbled, and he raised a hand to rub along her thigh. "It doesn't feel right, getting off first."

She chuckled, running a finger along the bridge of his nose. "That's because I have you trained well."

He laughed and sat back up on his own power, grinning up at her. He folded over the towel to avoid kneeling in his own mess, and turned his attention between her legs. He rubbed firm touches up her thighs, and watched as her slender fingers slid between her legs. They tugged on the underwear a bit, and revealed the fabric to pull apart, exposing her to his view and his touch. He wasted no time, leaning forward with an eagerness that had her laughing. His tongue ran along her, tasting her excitement, and at last she was rewarded with lips around her clit, tongue curling around the tight bud, flicking it, doing everything she so very thoroughly enjoyed. He sucked eagerly and she scratched gently over his scalp, pushing his hair away as he seemed to be tugging at a lock that kept slipping in front of his lips.

"Oh, sweet Noctis," she whispered, tugging at his hair. She lifted her legs, resting heels on his shoulders, and he leaned into it, letting them bite sharply at his skin. She groaned at his fervor, the way he buried into her, the faint, almost growling sound that rumbled in his throat. Her breathing became quick and shallow, all of her attention on that black mop of wild hair shaking and rustling between her thighs. He hugged her legs around him, and she thought not for the first time that he was bound and determined to cause her to accidentally dislocate his jaw with her powerful thighs one of these days. She whispered more encouragement, praise, and a few quick apologies whenever it felt like her shoes pressed too hard into his skin. He didn't seem to mind one bit though, and if she did cut him with the heels, it wouldn't be the first time. A quick healing spell would take care of that, and that was the reasoning he had given for not minding one bit if she got too rough.

His face nuzzled firmly between her legs and a firm sucking feel over her elicited a shout and she pressed her feet into his shoulders, too much, she knew it was too much, he went rocking back on his heels, unsteadied, almost falling over with a laugh. He hugged her leg to his chest as she shivered with her release, the air feeling suddenly cold, so cold against her sweaty skin. He was kissed her leg, her knee, her thigh, and after a moment, she realized he was leaving love marks along the inside of her thigh. "Hey," she mumbled, with no ire at all, tugging on a stray lock of his hair, "Stop that."

"Why? No one else sees your thighs in the middle of winter."

She laughed at that and argued no further. He was right, and he celebrated that small victory by leaving one more mark up close to her heat, nipping and sucking over soft skin. She combed her fingers through his hair until she got out the few tangles she had put in minutes earlier, smiling down at him as she did. "Now, are you ready for the main event, my dear?"

He raised a brow at her phrasing, expression intrigued, and he nodded without even asking any questions. She grinned at that and nodded. Holding out her hand palm up to him, she spoke with command lacing her voice, "Help me to my feet." He scrambled to obey, always so eager to help her, knowing everything would work out for him in the end if he followed her words. She took her tote bag and winked at him before stepping around to hide behind the throne for a moment. He was fair certain he knew exactly what she was doing, what she was planning, and he shivered with excitement. Or perhaps it was the cool air on his sweaty skin. Or both.

Luna stepped out a few moments later and he was not one bit surprised to see her wearing a strap on. What was new was the specific dildo she had attached to it, a little larger than their usual, which filled him with excitement to see she had gone ahead with those plans they had discussed. It was gold in color, standing out against the black lace boyshorts and the black dress she still wore opened. He groaned at the sight, and she trailed her fingers along the armrest of the throne as she stepped up to him. No, was that-? Yes, he would describe that walk as a sashay.

She set the tote bag down, putting a bottle of lube down on the oversized arm rest, along with a disposable glove, a condom, and a hand towel. Noct eyed the items and he laughed, turning back to meet her gaze. She shrugged as if to say It pays to be prepared. He grinned and nodded, "You really don't ever leave anything to chance, do you?"

"I'm sorry, do you want this to happen without lube?"

"No!"

They laughed and Noctis reached out, setting a hand timidly on her waist, and then with more confidence as she didn't seem inclined to command him to stop. He pulled her close, felt the cold of fake flesh against his hip, as his own stiff warmth pressed to hers. He leaned in for a kiss, slow and deliberate, running fingers along her chest, gold chains providing more cool contrast. A muffled chuckle was his warning that a thought occurred to her, and then she playfully pushed his shoulder then grapped his hip and turned him to face the throne. She pressed again on his shoulder, now urging him to bend over, and he laughed as he fell further than he expected before his hands landed on the towel covering the padded throne.

She put on the glove and Noctis shook his head with a grin at her. "What?" she asked with a raised brow and a pout, opening up the bottle of lube. "Can't just run to the sink after fingering you, now can I?"

"It wasn't a bad laugh. I'm impressed and amused. You really did put a lot of thought into this, didn't you?"

"Of course," she scoffed, an offended tone she only took when joking around with him. "You know I have to be prepared for things, and I wanted this to be perfect. So stop complaining."

He laughed and righted himself, using the armrest instead for balance as he bent over. She had warmed up the gel a little between her hands, but it was still a shocking cold as her fingers rubbed between his cheeks. She kissed his back and she felt the golden dildo rub against his thigh. He was focused on her fingers far more though, closing his eyes and sighing as they slipped inside with a practiced ease, his body accustomed to this now, eager for another round. Her fingers worked him, ensuring his readiness, her lips running over his back, free hand reaching between to stroke him. He was soft now in her hands, but still he groaned and pulsed against her palm. When he started leaning back into her, rocking to her hand eagerly, she pulled her hand slowly away and tossed out the glove in a plastic bag she had brought along as well.

Condom on the strap and everything well lubed up, she pressed against him, taking her hips in her hands, and he looked back over his shoulder at her. She smirked at his expression, his eyes dark and begging, his hips tilting every so slightly back, making his rear pop up towards her, and she couldn't help but to gently smack a buttcheek. Passion burned in his gaze, and she leaned over him, unable to reach his lips for a kiss, pressing it under his shoulder blade instead as she slowly slid inside of him.

She let him set the pace at first, a slow rocking as he took in the new device for the first time, letting his body grow used to it, Luna adding more drops of lube periodically until at last he nodded to her and leaned over the throne completely. She smiled at that, the silent signal that he was ready for her to take over as he was now able to take it fully within him with comfort. The pace stayed slow at first, slow but steady, a consistent rocking against him until she pressed as deeply as she could, and then sliding almost all the way out, sometimes slipping free as she kept the slow and exaggerated movements at first.

Then, she turned on her own device, vibrations over her clit adding to the feel as her own dildo pressed within her at her thrusts. She picked up the pace, not sliding nearly so far back, hips slamming back against his and drawing satisfying grunts from him. He gripped the arm rest tightly, knuckles going white, and he tried to rock back against her, to feel as much of her as he could. Her grip was sure to bruise his hips as she held onto him, preventing him from moving any further, holding him still and pounding within him. He groaned her name, pressed his head down into the arm rest, bending over it, leaning over it at uncomfortable angles, his hands searching for a more comfortable way to hold himself up.

Holding tight to his hip, she shuffled them a step to the side so that he had to bend over further again, to lean against the seat of the throne. She pressed a hand on his shoulder, keeping him pinned down, more for her own balance than for control over him, but he moaned with a thrill at being pressed down by her as she continued to slam into him. Oh, but she was good at that, too good. He pressed his face into the towel, rough fabric bunching up, scratching at his face and making him feel hot and humid as his wild breathing clung to it. It was where he kept his face though, biting down on the towel to muffle some of his groans, which felt too loud in the reverberating acoustics of the large room.

Luna gasped above him, each thrust within him making her own dildo slam against her pleasure point deep within her, vibrations over her clit driving her wild. She moaned his name, her voice high and caught tight in her throat. Noctis came, she felt his sudden weakness under her, the way his shoulders sagged under her palm, his hips falling away, legs losing their strength to keep him upright for her. She gripped his hips firmly between both hands again and pressed within him again, again, knowing her own release was just around the corner, seeking it out now that he'd collapsed with pleasure under her. She was not as quiet as he was, crying out, her spells eating the sounds before they could slip past doors and alert guards to the not-so-empty Throne Room.

She gasped heavily, legs trembling with weakness, but she stayed standing, clinging to his hips, shivering and groaning. Then she patted her own hip until she found the remote to turn the vibrations off, and she let out another shuddering sigh and her footing grew more firm. She pulled back slow, careful, so very careful, and then she handed him the smaller towel she had put aside. "For you," she gasped, and began to clean up around him, her movements slow, muscles heavy with the feeling of thorough satiation.

Noct only grunted in reply, and it was a good several seconds before he reached out for the towel to wipe himself off. He was in a blissful daze as he moved, and Luna smiled with triumph to see no more signs of tension in him. "Do you like the new one?" she asked, though she knew she didn't have to. The results spoke for themselves.

He grinned at her, a dopey grin, and he looked small on the throne, somehow seeming swallowed by it because of the youth his pajamas lended him. They might be rich and elegant, but they were still sleepwear, and this a throne. He looked a child not yet ready to claim it, yet at the same time, he looked so at ease in that moment, grinning up at her. It was the most relaxed she had ever seen him in this room, and she wondered if that would stick around. She hoped it would.

"Luna... that was... this was incredible. How do you come up with these things?"

"I have an overactive imagination and a gorgeous husband. It's not so hard."


End file.
